Roswell Starcrossed Xover
by kissmekent
Summary: The gang from Roswell go to Edendale after the Atrians crashland to help them integrate into society and protect them from those that would do them harm. Including Jessie Ramirez, who decides to represent the Atrians to help their cause.


Sept 17 2014 New Orleans LA

"Mommy, do I have to?" Jeffrey complained.

Liz sighed. Her 4 year old son did this every night. "Yes honey, it is bedtime, like every night."

After about 20 minutes of this, Jeffrey finally was asleep. She walked into the living room, and smiled at the sight of her husband of 12 years. "Hi honey. How was work?"

"Fine, did I miss bedtime again?" Max said with some regret.

Liz nodded, "Jeffrey was a little hard to go down, but he went eventually. Alexandra was so much easier at this age."

Max smiled, "It also helps that Michael and Maria's daughter is the same age. That means lots of sleepovers in our future like tonight."

Interrupting their moment, The phone rang. "Hello?" Said Max who answered the phone. "Okay." He hung up the phone. "That was Izzie, she said to turn on the TV. Something is happening.

They walked in shock as they watched news report of an Alien ship that had crash landed in Edendale, about an hours drive from where they were.

Liz looked at Max in shock, "What are we going to do?" All she could think of was how she felt when Max had been tortured in the white room by Agent Pierce. "Do we run?"

Max looked at the picture of the smoking shipwreak, "We wait, we act normal. Right now, we need to act completely human, no matter what."

5 years later

Jessie Ramirez had petitioned for the majority of the past 4 years to be able to meet with the leader of the Atrians, in order to offer his help in freeing them. And now here he was, waiting to meet wih Nox.

Jessie sat in a metal box with a simple metal table and chair. A typical interrogation room. When Nox walked in, Jessie could tell that this man was wary and guarded. Luckily Jessie had a very important card to play. One that he had to make sure that no one else could hear.

"Hello Nox, My name is Jessie Ramirez. I am an attorney that is interested in representing your people in gaining their freedom, through legal action."

Nox nodded, "Why?"

"As far as the world is concerned, I am a hot shot lawyer looking for my next big case that will get my name in the papers. But between you and me, I have another reason for wanting to help you and your people." Jessie took out his wallet, and revealed a series of pictures. "This is my wife, Isabel, our children, her brother and sister in law, their kids. My wife and her brother are aliens."

Nox's eyes were wide open in shock. "How?"

"They came from a planet called Antar as children, were found and adopted, raised by humans. They have had to hide this their entire life. My children and their cousins have had to hide. I figured that helping you would keep them safe."

"I understand," Nox said, nodding, "I will accept your representation of my people."

* * *

Over the next 5 years Jessie worked with Nox and another human, Gloria, to work on freeing the Atrians from the sector through legal means. Gradually the whole Roswell gang moved to Edendale, and placed themselves in strategic places in the town. They were doing everything that they could to be in place to help the Atrians without endangering their own secret.

When they got work that Jesse, Gloria, and Nox were able to get the first step of the integration program, allowing 7 of the Atrian's teenagers to start highschool, Liz and Max, Michael and Maria, and Isabel and Jessie knew it was time to tell their children the truth, at least their children in High School.

Alexis was 16 and going into Junior Year, she was Max and Liz's oldest. Then their son, Jeffrey was 14 and going into his Freshman year. They would not yet be revealing the secret to their youngest child, Sarah, who was only 6 years old an not able to keep this type of a secret yet.

Michael and Maria's oldest was also 16, Amy, and they also had a 9 year old boy, who was not ready to know their secret, named Jack. Maria had found out that she was pregnant with him the night that the Atrians crash landed on earth.

Jesse and Isobel had twins, a boy and a girl, who were 15 years old and going into their Sophomore year of High School. Their names were Alexander and Diana.

Kyle, who was single and did not have any children, set up the privacy perimeter. One year after they left Roswell, he started sparkling like Liz had. When his powers settled down, he figures out that he could control and talk with computers. This including preventing any listening devices from hearing anything but static when he chose.

Alexis, Jeffrey, Amy, Alexander and Diana were all sitting in the living room of Max and Liz's house, "What's the big deal?" Alexis asked.

Max started, "We have brought you hear to reveal the truth about where our family really came from. First off, we all grew up in Roswell, New Mexico."

Amy was shocked, "Like, the place with the Aliens, the other ones."

Max nodded. "Michael, Isabel and I were on the ship that crashed in the Roswell Desert in 1947."

"80 years ago!"

"You're not that old!"

"We came from a planet called Antar. There was a civil war and we were all killed. My mother wanted to resurrect us. They combined our alien DNA with that of a human's. We spent more than 40 years in incubation pods. We emerged in 1989 looking like human children, just 6 years old. From there we grew up as normal children."

"Why tell us all now?" Diana asked.

Liz sighed, "You have all heard of the Atrians."

Jeffrey snorted, "So you want us to befriend fellow Aliens, is that it?"

Maria smiled at Michael, "We just wanted you all to know who you are before you judge your new classmates."

* * *

Alexis and Amy, best friends, walked into homeroom together. They had known each other their whole lives, but they were still reeling from the new knowledge that they were both 1/4 Alien. Their fathers had asked that they befriend the Atrians. Uncle Jesse advised hat Sophie would be the most open to their offer of friendship.

They sat behind the Atrians, observing the seven. Alexis rolled her eyes at Amy at the snyde comments that were coming out of the mouths of the teenage boys in their class. Amy smiled at Roman's comment about how Martians were from Mars.

When homeroom was over, Amy and Alexis walked on either side of Sophia, "Hi, your Sophia right?"

She smiled, "Yes."

"I'm Amy, and this is Alexis. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'm sorry that not all of the kids have been as welcoming." Alexis said. "My uncle asked that we look out for you guys."

"Who's your uncle?" Sophia asked.

"Jessie Ramirez. He's married to my dad's sister. He's the attorney that's working with your dad and Gloria to start this integration project." They walked into the Biology class, "Mom?"

Alexis looked up to find her mother standing behind the instructor's desk. "Hi hon, sorry about that, this job offer came up suddenly. I'm the school's new Biology teacher."

TBC...


End file.
